1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method and an inkjet print.
2. Description of Related Art
Various image recording methods for recording color images have been proposed in recent years. In every method, it is requested that the obtained prints have high quality with respect to, for example, image quality, texture, and suppression of curl after recording.
For example, inkjet techniques have been applied to office printers, home-use printers, and the like, and have begun to be used in commercial printing in recent years. In commercial printing, requested print texture is a texture like that of common printing paper, rather than a photo-like surface which completely blocks penetration of ink solvent into base paper. An increase of the thickness of the solvent absorption layer of a recording medium to from 20 μm to 30 μm limits the range of surface gloss, texture, stiffness, and the like that the recording medium can possess. Therefore, application of inkjet techniques in commercial printing is limited to printing of posters, vouchers, and the like in which the limitation on the range of surface gloss, texture, stiffness, and the like of the recording medium is acceptable.
The presence of a solvent absorption layer and a water-proof layer in recording media exclusively for inkjet recording increases the costs, which is another factor that limits the application of inkjet techniques to commercial printing.
In connection to the above, an image recording method whereby inkjet recording is speeded is known. In this method, an ink and a treatment liquid capable of forming an aggregate upon contact with the ink are used (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-10633). An inkjet recording ink is disclosed which includes a pigment dispersed using a polymeric dispersant having an acid value of from 50 mgKOH/g to 120 mgKOH/g and resin particles having an acid value of from 50 mgKOH/g to 120 mgKOH/g (see JP-A No. 2007-99913). This inkjet recording ink is described to have superior storage stability and ejection stability.